It has long been known to use connectors to terminate coaxial cable so as to connect a cable to various electronic devices such as televisions, radios and the like. Prior art coaxial connectors generally include a connector body having an annular collar for accommodating a coaxial cable, an annular nut rotatably coupled to the collar for providing mechanical attachment of the connector to an external device and an annular post interposed between the collar and the nut. A resilient sealing O-ring may also be positioned between the collar and the nut at the rotatable juncture thereof to provide a water resistant seal thereat. The collar includes a cable receiving end for insertably receiving an inserted coaxial cable and, at the opposite end of the connector body, the nut includes an internally threaded end extent permitting screw threaded attachment of the body to an external device.
This type of coaxial connector further includes a locking sleeve to secure the cable within the body of the coaxial connector. The locking sleeve, which is typically formed of a resilient plastic, is securable to the connector body to secure the coaxial connector thereto. In this regard, the connector body typically includes some form of structure to cooperatively engage the locking sleeve. Such structure may include one or more recesses or detents formed on an inner annular surface of the connector body, which engages cooperating structure formed on an outer surface of the sleeve. A coaxial cable connector of this type is shown and described in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 6,530,807.
Conventional coaxial cables typically include a center conductor surrounded by an insulator. A conductive foil is disposed over the insulator and a braided conductive shield surrounds the foil covered insulator. An outer insulative jacket surrounds the shield. In order to prepare the coaxial cable for termination, the outer jacket is stripped back exposing an extent of the braided conductive shield which is folded back over the jacket. A portion of the insulator covered by the conductive foil extends outwardly from the jacket and an extent of the center conductor extends outwardly from within the insulator. Upon assembly to a coaxial cable, the annular post is inserted between the foil covered insulator and the conductive shield of the cable.
Needless to say, the process of preparing an end of a coaxial cable for installation into a connector requires a modicum of skill and is somewhat time consuming. A further problem with current coaxial connectors is that in order to properly attach the connector to the coaxial shielded cable, a good deal of manual force must be applied to push the coaxial shielded cable over the barbs of the post. During conventional installation, the cable can buckle when the post with the barb is pushed between the foil and the braid and create an unsatisfactory electrical and mechanical connection. Thus, a mistake made in the preparation process may result in a faulty connector installation.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a coaxial connector which eliminates the need to prepare an end of a coaxial cable. In particular, it would be desirable to provide a coaxial connector that allows a cable that has simply been cleanly cut square to be installed therein. It would be further desirable to provide a coaxial cable connector that eliminates the need to use excessive force to push the post into the coaxial shielded cable and prevents buckling of the coaxial shielded cable.